Hidden Miracle
by crayolacrayons
Summary: eli and clare break up but will the secrets they kept from each other bring them back them together or will one of the secrets make things way more complicated.  Julia is not dead
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok well i'm new to the world of Writting FanFiction so plz plz plz go easy on me and leave reviews so i know how i'm doing and whether or not to continue.

Oh and i dont own degreassi if i did Julia wouldnt be dead so Eli would have never gone crazy and he and Clare could live happily ever after making tons of cute little babbies.

Prologue

Clare and Eli were going strong until Eli broke up with Clare 6 months after college graduation. Before the break-up though, they had slept together for the first time. 2 months later, Clare is constantly tired and throwing up. She is curious so she decided to see a doctor, who after taking some tests tells Clare she is pregnant. After taking a whole day to think about what she was going to do she decides to leave town for awhile to avoid stares and questions. 3 months later she returns to Taranto, luckily not seeing anyone she knows. Clare is showing now at 5 months and if anyone saw her it would be hard to explain her growing baby bump. Her parents, Darcy, and Alli are the only ones who know that she is pregnant, but she made them swear not to anyone, knowing it would be really hard for Alli. She wanted to tell Eli even though he broke her heart. The only thing keeping her from telling him was the fact that he obviously wanted nothing to do with her. She really did miss him though even though he just left without an explanation.

Adam's P.O.V

"Ok ok Eli I get it you miss her."

"No Adam you don't get it she's my one true love!"

"I do get it Eli because I've heard it a million times now. Why don't you just call her, ask her to meet you somewhere? Do something for God's sake, so I don't have to hear about it anymore."

This was the 5th time today that I was talking to Eli about how much he missed Clare. I wish he wasn't so stubborn and would just tell Clare the truth! I know Clare and she would probably perfectly fine. I would tell Clare myself if he hadn't threatened to skin me alive. I know just how to deal with this. It's time to take matters into my own hands. "Adam… Adam you still there man?" whoops forgot I was on the phone with him. "Oh yeah I'm still here. Hey meet me at The Dot around 5?" "Yeah sure see you there." He said awkwardly, and then hung up the phone. Now time to put my plan into action.

Clare's P.O.V

Just as I was getting out of the shower and into some comfy clothes, I heard my cell ringing and after checking the caller i.d I was surprised to see that it was Adam. "Hey Adam." I say answering the phone. "Hey Clare, Alli told me you were back in town and I wanted to know if you would meet me at The Dot at 5 so we can catch up?" "Yeah I would love to I'll see you then." Hang up the phone I decide I'm going to tell Adam then ask him to tell Eli about the pregnancy not that he would care. I look at the clock and see that it's all ready 4:45 I might as well change into a bigger shirt and leave.

Eli's P.O.V

Where is Adam? Why would he ask me to meet him at 5 if he wasn't going to show up on time? "there you are." "Hey dude I got to run home real quick be back soon though." "Oh ok." Man he as weird as it gets. While he is gone I sit there and drink my chocolate milkshake.

Clare's P.O.V

I walk over to the booth were us misfits used to sit. I expected to see the Adam I left 5 months ago but in his place I see a raven haired, lean, but muscular figure. Oh crap, it just hit me, Adam set me up. He just wanted me and Eli to talk. That sneaky little…. Well I might as well talk to my "baby daddy", even though I'm afraid of what might happen. My heart is pounding, it is amazing he still has that effect on me!

Eli's P.O.V

Someone cleared their throat. "Well it's about time you got here Ad…. Clare?" I realize as I look up that it's not Adam standing in front of me. Wow she is still as stunning as ever….. and pregnant? Oh my god! Why didn't she tell me about this. "Hey Eli long time no see." She finally says. Her voice is so angelic. "Hi Clare. I think it would be a good idea if we talked."

"I thought you would say that." She is so smart and she knows me so well. "Is it mine?" "Umm yes. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how to." "it's fine, I just want you to know I'm here and that I never wanted to leave you. And I promise I won't ever leave again." I now realize that this is my chance to make things right with my one true love.

No P.O.V

Adam walked back to the table where he saw Eli and Clare snuggled up close. When he reached the table he was greeted with glares. Confused he held his hands up in surrender and backed up a little.

Adam's P.O.V

When I walk back to the table I see Eli and Clare sitting nice and cozy. I smile as I walk up but all I is glares. I put my hands up in surrender and step back. "Hey what's up with the dirty looks? I did you guys a favor didn't I?" that's when Clare stands up to yell at me and I noticed her stomach is rounded. Wait a minute, since when is Clare pregnant and why didn't I know about it? "Ummm Clare when were you planning on telling me that your pregnant?"

Clare's P.O.V

"Ummm Clare when were you planning on telling that me your pregnant?" Man why did I have to stand up before we told Adam. Well I guess now he knows, and I don't have to worry about the right way to tell him. "Now I guess. Adam the reason I left town was to avoid looks just like the one on your face. I didn't want to have to face the questions and looks, the only reason I came back is because I want to have my baby in the town where I grew up, and I had to start to get to know the doctor." I think I polled a little too much on Adam because he looks like he's about to pass out. "Adam maybe you should sit down you don't look so good." He really didn't but I'm sure he'll be fine right now I've got other things to deal with like talking to Eli about what happened to us and what we're going to do about the baby.


	2. Authors Note

Hey well I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter but I gotta thank my friend Eli-Drives -That-Hear se-Morty who helped me with this story. And just so nobody is or will be confused Julia is not dead Clare in 23 Eli is 24 and Adam is 23 and Clare is 5 months pregnant.

Hope you all keep reading - Cas


	3. CHAPTER 2

Chapter 2

Clare's P.O.V

What should I ask Eli first? Should I ask what we do about the baby or should I ask about why he left me in the first place? I guess I'll start with why he left then make my way to the baby. "So…. Eli before you said that you didn't want to leave, if you didn't want to leave then why did you?" Suddenly Adam looked very alert and eager to hear Eli's response. This only makes me want to know more. "Well…." "Well what Eli why did you leave?"

"Ok. Remember how the day I broke up with you I told you Adam had a crisis and needed some guy time. Well that wasn't true I asked him to help me with something and after we went to The Dot to get something to eat. When we were about to get back into Morty…" After being quiet for so long Adam finally said something "Eli just tell her, don't be a wuss." "Ok ok fine…. When we were about to get into Morty Julia walked up out of no were. I promise you I don't know how she found me but she said she was sorry for cheating on me and that she wanted me back. I tried to tell her that I was with someone and that I wasn't interested but before I could say anything she kissed me and gr…." Eli mumbled something under his breath that I couldn't make out. "What was that what did she do?" "She…. Groped me. She grabbed me down there." "She did that in public… wow what a perv." He looked confused like I was speaking Chinese. "You're not mad at me?" now I was confused why would he think I would be mad at him? "Did you want her to kiss or touch you?" the look of confusion was completely wiped off his face, and it was replaced with a look of insult. "Of course I didn't want her to. I would never do that to you!" I wasn't about to admit it but I was a little relieved. "Then why would I be mad at you it's not like you asked her to kiss you or publicly assault you." "Wow you are amazing. Well anyway that day went with me to help me pick out an engagement ring but with after what happened with Julia I thought you wouldn't even want to look at me let alone marry me. So instead of having to tell you and have you hate me I broke it." I was so shocked I was speechless Eli Goldsworthy was going to propose to me on one of the worst days of my life and that stupid moron Julia had to ruin it for me Eli and I could have been married by now. I turned to look at Eli only to find him standing up. I didn't know what he was doing but it made me a little nervous. I watched as he knelt down and pulled out a little box off of his necklace. "I always keep this with me hoping that one day I would get the chance to give it to you. With that said Clare Edwards you are and always be my best friend and my first love will you marry me?"

Eli's P.O.V

Why isn't she saying anything I knew it was too soon to ask her, I just can't bear the thought of not having her forever. This was too big of a risk I should have waited. I look up at her again and see she is crying, I stand up to comfort her. "Clare what's wrong are you ok?" "Yes…. Yes yes yes yes…. Of course I'll marry you." I kiss her with all of the energy I have left. Completely ruining the moment as always, I hear Adam clear his voice. Clare and I break apart and both turn towards him. "As happy as I am that you two are back together, I do not want to sit here and watch your kiss fest. I say we tell your families and other friends and we go out and celebrate."

Clare's P.O.V

"As great as that sounds Adam, Eli and I still have more to talk about, like the fact that I'm pregnant and just moved back in with my mom." Now that I think about it I don't want to have to live with my mom again now that I'm a grown woman. "You don't have to live with your mom because you're gonna move in with me at my house. Oh and when is your first appointment with the doctor? I want to come with you." "My first appointment is tomorrow at noon and I would love to move in with you."

Next Day

(After grabbing the boxes that were still packed at Clare's mom's house the night before)

I woke up the next morning to find that Eli was not next to me in our bed. OUR bed I could get used to this living with Eli. Who am I kidding I love this. And some thing smells really good down stairs, I think I'm gonna go see what smells so good.

No P.O.V

As Clare walks down the stairs she hears the door bell she goes to get it but Eli beats her to it. As he opens the door all Clear can hear is Eli say "Julia?"

Clare's P.O.V

As I make the last step I hear Eli say "Julia?" I waddle a little faster just in time to watch Julia pull Eli by his shirt and kiss him. If Eli thought I would be angry before he is about to witness a murder. I take Julia by the hair and pull her off of Eli then I pull her down low still gripping her hair. I feel Eli pull me off her. "Listen to me and listen to me good cause if you don't I won't hesitate to hurt you. You see this man standing next to me he is mine." "Oh please you think he wants to be with an overweight cow like you when he could have me?" I really hope I'm hearing things because if not I'm gonna have this baby in jail. "You are such a moron I'm not fat I'm pregnant, with his baby. And I don't think he wants me I know because if he didn't he wouldn't have proposed to me." I know Eli's about to say something by the look on his face. " that's right and if you ever insult my fiancé again I won't stop her next time she goes after you."

Later that day at doctor's appointment

"Ok well Miss. Edwards everything looks perfect they are going to be completely healthy." Wait did she just say they I thought I just heard they. Before I can ask though, Eli does. "Did you just say they as in two as in twins?" "Yep that's right twins Miss. Edwards, Mr. Goldsworthy congratulations you are having twins.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clare's P.O.V

Since Adam and Alli are going to be the twins' godparents we decided that they should come baby shopping with us. Afterwards we are all going to go and get something to eat. On our way to the baby warehouse we had to stop so I could pee, but I'm good now and ready to shop.

At baby warehouse

There are so many cute things here. Now just to pick a color for the room so that we can buy cribs and changing tables, a rocking chair. Wait we don't know if we're having two boys or two girls or one of each, what colors do we pick. "Eli wait we don't know what we're having. What colors do we use for the room and for the rest of their stuff?" "How about green and….. yellow? They are both mutual colors that work either boys or girls. Now about their rooms I think since we have 4 bedrooms we should give each of them their own room I think the two upstairs next to the bathroom would be the best leaving the one downstairs as a guest room. What do you think?" Is he crazy? "Are you crazy? Alli, Adam don't you guys think it would be a bad idea to put them in separate rooms at least for the first 2 years? That would mean going into separate rooms at night when they cry or trying to figure out who's crying." Thankfully Alli had my back "Yeah Eli you must be crazy if you think you can handle that." "Ok so then we put them in the same room until they are out of their cribs, then we put them in separate rooms?" of course Adam had to say something "Ok well now that we have all that figured out and we've stocked up on things for the babies can we go eat? I'm starving." Like Adam should be talking he's only eating for one. "You're starving I'm eating for 3and I want to eat everything in sight."

At the restaurant

We ordered our food and drinks but as soon as the waitress left I had to pee. "Ok well I'm going to the bathroom cause I got to pee like Niagara Falls. There was no one in the bathroom when I got in there. When I was about to come out of the stall I heard the door to a stall open and close. I ignored it and went to wash my hands. When I look up and into the mirror I see Julia standing behind me. "What are you doing here?" "Isn't it obvious?" What could she be doing here other than… OH "Are you stalking us?" I pulled out my phone while my back was still facing her and called Eli and also hit the audio recorder. "Well actually I'm following Eli and you're always with him so yeah I guess I am following the both of you." "So you are following us?" I have to make sure I get this recorded clearly. "Didn't you just hear me you cow? Pregnant? Yeah right I bet that's just what you told Eli to get him to propose. You're probably just some fat loser trying to get his attention." I must be hearing things. I know she did not just call me a fat loser because if she did…. Ok Clare calm yourself. "No I am pregnant. And the reason Eli asked ME to marry him is because he loves ME and not YOU. If he had loved you he would have forgiven you for cheating on him and he wouldn't have moved. Yeah that's right I know all about you Eli told me everything about you. I know how you cheated on him and he dumped your sorry self. I know how you stalked him for months until he finally suggested to his parents that they move. Didn't think he'd tell me all that did you Julia? Back to your old habits again I see." The look on Julia's face changed from annoyed to furious in 2.5 seconds. She starts to walk towards me. I don't know what to expect. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson how I treat people who disrespect me." That is when she punched me in the face. My eye was throbbing. Maybe it was just me getting mad or the hormones but before the fist that was traveling fast toward my face could hit me I kicked her in the leg and punched her in the face twice. "Get the urge to follow us again, and I'll make sure that you can't." I walk out and leave her on the bathroom floor. When I get back to the table Eli takes one at my eye and starts to get angry "That stupid….. She did this to you? That's it we are pressing charges and getting a restraining order." "Ok but right now I'm hungry can we just eat you can call the police but I'm gonna sit and eat. Ok?" I could see him calm down a little. "Yeah ok."

A/N well I hope you all liked this chapter and I would love for you guys to review and leave comments on what you think the babies genders and names should be. plz plz I need the help!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Eli's P.O.V

"Mr. Goldsworthy, Ms. Edwards why do you feel you need this restraining order?" "Well Your Honor Julia Masen has admitted to following my fiancé and me. She also assaulted Clare in a restaurant bathroom. Before the assault could happen though Clare being the smart girl she is called me and recorded the whole confrontation. I heard every word said and we also brought the tape here today for you and the rest of the courtroom to listen to." As the tape played I felt nothing but glad that Clare and I were doing this, if the judge grants the restraining order then we won't have to worry about Julia and we can focus on getting married and getting ready for the babies. "Well… after listening to this I have no choice but to agree that it would be safer for this couple and their friends and family if I grant this order. Julia Masen you are not to come within 10 mile radius of Mr. Goldsworthy, Ms. Edwards….." I stopped listening when the judge started to list the names of the friends and family that wanted to be included in the restraining order. All I could think about was how finally Clare and I were going to be able to have a normal life together without Julia trying to mess it up. I started to pay attention again as the judge told Julia what would happen if she broke the restraining order. "Julia Masen if you come within a 10 radius of the people whose names I have just listed you will spend a year in prison, no questions asked. If I were you Miss. Masen I would move far away to prevent that from happening.

Clare's P.O.V

This great sense security washed over me as we drove to my favorite restaurant to celebrate. Knowing that Julia can't follow us any more, was the best feeling. Now Eli and I can focus on getting married before the babies come. "So Eli now that's over with we can focus on getting married, I want us to be married before the babies come." He looked at me as if he wanted to say something. "What?" he hesitated but finally said something. "Clare… I think we should wait until after the babies come to get married. I don't want to put too much stress on you and preparing for the babies And planning a wedding will definitely do that." How could he say that, it's going to be crazy after the babies are born and he doesn't want to put stress on me? Yeah that's the way to do it. I think to myself. "You're crazy. If you think planning a wedding and preparing to have babies is gonna be stress full wait till they are born and you're telling me you wished we had gotten married now. Plus I know that our situation isn't exactly Christian but I still want to be married if not before then at least before we technically have kids." I looked at him with what I hopped was my best innocent puppy dog look. "If that's what you want Clare Bear, then anything to make you happy. And if you want we can just keep it simple." If I weren't so big and we weren't in the car I would have jumped up and down. "Nothing would make me happier!" I don't know how I got so lucky. Most guys would not have been cool with our entire situation, but then Eli isn't most guys. And that's exactly why I love him.

At the restaurant

This is great, just Eli and I hanging with Adam and Ali. This day couldn't get any better. Julia can't follow us anymore, Eli and I are getting married within the next 3 ½ months, and we are going to have to little babies whose genders will be known in 3 days. Adam starts to say something in between sips of coke. "So what are you two gonna name the babies?" Oh my god! How could we not think about names? "Eli how could we not have thought of names before? Ok I know, each of us at this table will come up with a name for a boy and a girl. That way Eli and I have 4 names for each to choose 2 for girls and 2 for boys. Okay?" they all nodded. "My girl name would be Mila and Benjamin would be my boy name." Ali was next to speak. "Those are such cute names. I think I agree with Clare on Mila but I like the name William for a boy." The guys just nodded and then Adam spoke. "I like Jonathan for a boy and Natalie for a girl." We all looked at Eli who most likely just started to space out. I cleared my throat. He looked up. "What. Oh my names. I like Alexander for a boy and Annalease for a girl." Adam started making weird noises. "Oooo. I like Eli's boy name better than mine, I want to change it to his." I felt good about the names we all liked. "I love the name Annalease Eli I think that should be one of our definite girl names. What do you guys think?" I looked around at all them. "I like the name but why does what we think matter?" Eli and I looked at each other and he nodded. I guess now was as good a time as any to tell them. "Well Eli and I talked and we decided that we want you two to be their godparents. So we want to include you guys. Ali smiled so big I thought her cheeks might start screaming in pain. And Adam just looked surprised. They both got up and came around the table to give us hugs. "Thank you!" they both yelled.

A/N sorry for the long wait but I hope this chapter is worth it. Review please it helps to know people are reading.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/n I'm so sorry it took me so long. School just started for me and I have clubs already.

Clare's P.O.V

At doctors (3 days later)

"Well Clare it looks like everything is all good." Dr. White said as she rubbed the cold blue gel all over my stomach. I can see my little babies on the screen and I feel nothing but happiness. "Ok so do you two want to know the genders of your twins." Eli and I looked at each other and shouted "Yes!" in unison. Dr. White pulled a few papers out of an envelope, and I felt anxious. I really just wanted to know. I secretly wished they were both girls but I would be happy with either girls or boys as long as they're healthy. Eli squeezed my hand when Dr. White found the right page. "It looks like you two are having to so far healthy baby …!" I screamed and looked towards Eli and grabbed his face in both of my hands and gave him one long kiss. When I let him go I noticed he hadn't moved yet. "Eli… Eli?" He was mumbling something that I couldn't make out. I lifted is head so he was looking at me. He smiled and kissed me again. Dr. White cleared her throat. "Do you have names in mind?" I answered right away "Yes…"

At home

Ali and Adam just got here and they're already bugging me about the gender of the twins. "You two are just gonna have to wait until our parents get here. Sorry but that's how it is. That's final." They looked at me with sad faces. I wanted to tell them so badly but Eli and I agreed to wait till everyone was here to share the news. "Puppy dog faces are not going to make me change my mind. No matter how long your faces are you'll just have to wait until dinner. Just then I hear the doorbell ring. I make a move to go and get it but Eli runs out of the kitchen and gives me a 'don't even think about it' look. I sit back again as I hear our parents walking in. I'm glad that mom and dad decided to be civil toward each other and to us. I remember the day that we told my parents we were getting married. See when I told them I was pregnant with Eli's child, they were mad that he left me. I tried to explain to them that he didn't know but they didn't want to hear it. when I managed to stutter out that we were getting married, mom was happy but dad was mad that I was marrying the guy who got me pregnant. I told that's not what happened and that if he didn't shut up and just walk me down the aisle when the time came I would not let him be a part of the twin's life. Since then things have been great and I think he's even starting to like Eli. "Ok Clare they're here will you tell us now?" Adam shouted. "Can you wait till after dinner?" as I said that Eli called out "Dinners ready!" While we ate everyone apart from Eli and I was rushing to finish eating. We took our sweet time to make them a little crazy. Finally I looked at Eli and we stood up. "Ok since we know you can't wait any longer we are having…."

"One… girl! And…"

"Another girl!"

"Annalisa and Mila!"

They all shouted in excitement and Adam popped out the sparkling cider, to celebrate.

A/N well I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait even though it's not that long.


End file.
